A Love Before Time
by Realla Nights
Summary: Please r+r. Sakura has to fight a friend. She can do it but what happens. Does she die through sadness. What will Syaoran do? R+R!


A Love Before Time  
  
  
  
Okay so this fic will probably end up being crap but oh well I suppose it's worth a try!  
  
  
  
I do not own Coco Lee or her song 'a love before time'. I've been told the song comes from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon but I havent seen that movie yet. anyway you know that i don't own CCS, right?  
  
I love this song. I'm a punk person but this song is sweet. And the beginning part with the flashback is my very own flashback. Coz when me and my boyfriend were 11 years old we had a wedding....no not a real one.....but me and my best friend made up a marriage service thing.... Ok im done now.  
  
NOTE: Everyone is 17....  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, it begins.....  
  
  
  
*flash back*  
  
"No matter what, we'll always be together, right?" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Always..." Syaoran said also smiling (AN: Smiley smiley Carol Smiley :D)  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
  
  
Sakura was laying on her bed, looking out the window. A new enemy had been cast against Sakura. the only problem was she didn't have the heart to kill her friend. Naoko had been turned evil (AN: by someone I can't think of right now. Sorry Im tired. Just been to a 'Before School drags our souls into the mighty depths of hell' Party. It was fun). Sakura started crying when she thought of how Naoko had almost killed Tomoyo. Tomoyo was in hospital after she had fatal injuries from a battle that wasn't so much of a battle because Sakura chickened out. Meiling had yelled at Sakura for not helping out. Sakura got off her bed and decided to go for a walk leaving her cards and Star Wand behind.  
  
  
  
If the sky opened up for me,  
  
And the mountain disappeared,  
  
If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
  
And the sun refused to rise  
  
  
  
She ran past Tomoyo's house but began to walk as she approached the park. She walked into the park and sat down on the bench. The sun was slowly going down so the sky was a beautiful orangey pinkey purple colour. (AN: No I didn't spell 'colour' wrong.) She felt a hand on a shoulder which made her jumped. She turned to see who it was and she realised it was Syaoran.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked with her head down.  
  
"Followed the tear stains on the ground." Syaoran said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I want to go see how Tomoyo-chan is doing... but it'll make me feel more guilty."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. And Daidouji-san is all gloomy because you haven't gone to see her... It's not your f..."  
  
"It IS my fault Syaoran... If I would've moved, Tomoyo wouldn't be in this state. I don't see why Tomoyo protected me. It should've been me in that hospital."  
  
Sakura began to cry again.I would still find my way,  
  
  
  
"Don't say that..." Syaoran said hugging(AN: I wanna say cuddle) Sakura.  
  
"Why not? Next time I don't want anyone to come with me or be nearby when I'm fighting with Naoko."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No but's. No one is to be nearby. If I get hurt it'll be my fault won't it."  
  
"No one wants you to hurt... so whatever you say...I'm going to be watching you when you fight and if you need it, I'll help you."  
  
"Syaoran! I'm being serious..."  
  
"So am I! What would everyone think of me if you got hurt? I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend then would I?"  
  
Sakura said nothing but leaned on Syaoran.  
  
  
  
I would still find my way,  
  
By the light I see in your eyes  
  
The world I know fades away  
  
But you stay   
  
  
  
:: The Next Day ::  
  
"Sakura, phone for you!" Fujitaka yelled up the stairs.  
  
Sakura got out of bed and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Moshi Moshi (AN: Queen....hehehe Hi! Moshi-chan!)." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." A girl's voice said. Sakura gasped.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Sakura said coldly.  
  
"I want you to meet me at (AN: KFC.....*snigger* not really) the old abandoned warehouse on Downing Street (AN: Not very JApanese and it's a famous street where Tony Balir lives so I thought it be better than saying the road I live on (Gawdy rd) ).....alone. " Naoko said.  
  
" When?"  
  
"midnight."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sakura hung up and decided she better get alot done today.  
  
'I'll go visit Tomoyo-chan later.' she thought. She decided to go pick out a costume as she had got used to wearing them and it would probably please Tomoyo. She picked out her black, evil looking wings with gold bits in it (AN: I didn't imagine these wings....I have a pair and I'm wearing them right now.) with A black top with flared out sleeves and a pair of black, purple and pink tights with black shorts going over them. (AN: For those who have ever seen a photo of me you'll know what I mean.) She laid them on her bed and went downstairs to do the washing up.  
  
  
  
:: 7pm::  
  
Sakura changed into her costume. She put some black eyeshadow on and some black eyeliner to match the costume. She then used Fly and flew to the hospital. She walked into the hospital and had people giving her strange looks (AN: funny coz I never get strange looks....). She walked into Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Psst. Tomoyo-chan. Wake up." Sakura said shaking Tomoyo lightly. Tomoyo woke up.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said smiling and hugging Sakura.  
  
"Hi.... How are you?"  
  
"Okay....."  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan it was all my fault...."  
  
"Sakura-chan, shut up for a sec.... why are you wearing that costume?"  
  
"Erm well....."  
  
"No. I don't think so.... You can't go and fight her again!"  
  
"Yes I can. Though, this time I have to do it alone...."  
  
"Does Li-kun know?"  
  
"Well... no."  
  
"I'm telling him....."  
  
"No! PLEASE DON'T!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She says not and I agree with her. I don't want anyone getting hurt again."  
  
"Please just don't fight her.... please"  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan. I've got 3 hours (AN: Yeah two hours have passed. I don't want to let my audience get bored!) till I have to fight her...."  
  
"Sakura-chan! Don't!"  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
Sakura walked out of the door. Tomoyo whipped her pink Cell phone out and called Syaoran.  
  
"Li-kun, I don't have time to alk now so come to the hospital....." Tomoyo said. She hung up and hoped he get there in time.  
  
  
  
As the earth reclaims it due  
  
And the cycle starts anew  
  
We'll stay, always  
  
In the love that we have  
  
Shared before time  
  
  
  
Sakura went to the abandoned warehouse. She sat down and looked at her watch. 9:45.  
  
  
  
:: At The Hospital ::  
  
"So Daidouji-san....what was is thats so important?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Sakura's gone to fight alone..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Syaoran and Meiling yelled in unison.  
  
"I begged her and begged her but she just....."  
  
"I told her not to go alone. Do you know where she's gone?" Syaoran said.  
  
"No. but I know that she's fighting at midnight."  
  
"That stupid girl trying to get someone else killed!?" Meiling said.  
  
"Yeah. Herself." Syaoran said.  
  
"It's not fair that people are getting hurt because of her." Meiling said thinking she was getting on Syaoran's good side.  
  
"Shut up!" Syaoran said.  
  
"She said that Naoko wanted her to go alone. So I think only one of you should go." Tomoyo said looking at Syaoran.  
  
"I'll go watch her then." Syaoran said.  
  
"But we don't know where she is." Meiling said.  
  
"Lasen Board (AN: DUB NAME! HAHAHA! I dunnot like Smellvana but I think they call it a compass in the manga.)" Syaoran said.  
  
"Be careful." Meiling said. Syaoran nodded and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
If the years take away  
  
Every memory that I have  
  
I would still know the way  
  
That would lead me back to your side  
  
  
  
  
  
:: Ware House, 11:30pm ::  
  
Sakura was looking at her cards deciding which was best . Suddenly Naoko appeared above her.  
  
"You're early..." Naoko said.  
  
"So are you..." Sakura said standing up.  
  
"Do you wish to fight now or at 12pm?"  
  
"Now. That way, i won't have Syaoran coming to find me."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Mist! Make it misty so she finds it hard to see but keep the view clear for me!" Sakura yelled. Naoko laughed.  
  
"Huh? whats going on!? Why isn't it working!?"  
  
"Sakura, you underestimate me..."  
  
The mist had been cleared easily by Naoko.  
  
"Now it's my turn" Naoko said as her hair rised and her eyes turned red. Sakura looked around her and began to rise off the ground. Then she was thrown into a pile of bricks letting out a small yelp as she did. Before Sakura could climb out of the bricks she was lifted up again. This time she was bounced between the ceiling and the floor making the celing crumbled. She laid on the floor spitting out the blood from her mouth.  
  
'I don't know what to use against her.... I don't want to kill her... she's my friend' Sakura thought.  
  
"Useless. I thought you along with the Li Clan were supposed to be the strongest being. Now much of a showdown is this. Maybe I should just get this over with." Naoko said building a ball of energy up in her hands. She threw them at Sakura.  
  
"SHIELD!" Sakura yelled. It worked.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"If anything new ever comes up against you, the only way to overcome it now would be to kill it." Eriol said.  
  
" But what if...." Sakura said,  
  
"There are no but's from no on Sakura-san. You have to kill it or the whole world will die. We can't sacrifice millions of lives for one."  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"Forgive me Naoko-chan." Sakura said to herself.  
  
Naoko now became confused. Sakura tried building up her powers inside her. She yelled out all the cards names.  
  
"Sakura Cards, Help me destroy Naoko for good!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Suddenly there was lots of exploding and then there was smoke.... Naoko was gone. Sakura began to cry. She saw parts of the warehouse crumbling.  
  
"There she is..." Syaoran said to himself, "SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura turned round. Syaoran saw that she was crying. He jumped down from the tree he was in. Suddenly the building started to collapse.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed as he ran faster. Sakura screamed as the building fell on her. Everything had fallen down and there was dust floating on the top of the pile. Syaoran began to dig with his hands.  
  
"Syaoran!" Meiling and Tomoyo called out (AN: Tomoyo is in a wehelchair, k?).  
  
Meiling realised what was going on and started to dig to. She found a hand. She knew it was Sakura because it had the ring Syaoran had given Sakura on it.  
  
"Syaoran!" Meiling said. He ran over to where Meiling was digging and dug around Sakura's hand. He then pulled her out. She was still conscious.  
  
The north star may die  
  
But the light that I see in your eyes  
  
Will burn there always  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said as he started crying.  
  
"I....killed her." Sakura said. the eyeliner she had been wearing was over her face from where she had been crying. The tights she was wearing were ripped.(AN: Oh my gosh! Im not sure what americans call tights!? Sorry!)  
  
"Sakura-cahn...you did it..." Tomoyo said also crying.  
  
"We have to call an ambulance." Meiling said trying to hold her tears back.  
  
"Sakura-chan... I love you so much... You did really well..." Syaoran said.  
  
"I feel slee...py...." Sakura said with her eyes half clsed.  
  
"NO! No you don't. Don't say that...." Tomoyo said getting out of her wheel chair and kneeling next to Sakura.  
  
"I.....I'm sorry...." Sakura said closing her eyes.  
  
"Sakura....chan. Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Syaoran said shaking her and crying.  
  
  
  
Lit by the love we have  
  
Shared before time  
  
"Kinomoto! Wake up.....please!" Meiling said checking for her pulse. She nodded her head in the 'No' fashion. Tomoyo screamed. Then... Syaoran's Cell phone rang.  
  
"Mo...shi Moshi..."  
  
"Li-kun. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hiiragazawa! Did you ha..ve something to.....do with ......this!?"  
  
"No... Why would I want to kill a friend? The exact question that was on Sakura-san's mind."  
  
"I....want...her...back...." Syaoran said breaking into tears again.  
  
"You have to reach her somehow...."  
  
"And how...would...I go about....doing that!?"  
  
"At the moment she is having a dream that life isn't worth living...meaning she's giving up.... you have to prove that there is a purpose in life."  
  
"How though!?"  
  
"If I do this it will seem like you're dead while you're doing it so warn Meiling and Tomoyo. You're going to be transported into the dream."  
  
"Right. Go ahead then."  
  
  
  
When the forest turns to jade  
  
And the stories that we've made  
  
Dissolve away  
  
One shining light will still remain  
  
  
  
Syaoran quickly explained that he would seem like he was dead. Then he saw darkness... he heard crying from somewhere. He looked around and saw Sakura sitting on the floor with her knees to her head. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
When we shed our earthly skin  
  
And when our real life begins  
  
There'll be no shame  
  
Just the love that we have made before time  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Syaoran said almost crying again at the thought of seeing her like this. Sakura was silent.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he said.  
  
"I killed one of my friends... and I let my best friend get hurt."  
  
"But Daidouji-san doesn't want you to die. She's crying right now because you aren't with them."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Daidouji-san and Meiling-chan."  
  
"huh. Yeah right like Meiling would ever be sad that I was gone."  
  
"She is."  
  
" The only thing that we get in life is pain and grief. There's no point in living a life."  
  
" But life is so much more than that."  
  
" Yeah and whats the much more?"  
  
" You've got a boyfriend, your friends adore you and nearly everyone likes you."  
  
"They won't after they hear what happened to Naoko."  
  
" Naoko isn't really dead. The evil spirit in her is. But she is at home and her parents think she has a fever....that's all."  
  
Sakura's head shot up and she looked into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" She said hugging him and crying. Suddenly a white beam came from somewhere above them and lifted them up. Syaoran woke up in the real world.  
  
"Did it work?" Syaoran said rubbing his head.  
  
"We're not sure if it did." Meiling said pointing to Sakura's body which was laying next to Syaoran. Syaoran was about to cry until he saw Sakura's eyes flutter open. She stood up and brushed herself off. Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo were shocked at how she just got up after the beating she had just had.  
  
"What!? Tomoyo-chan should be able to stand up too." Sakura said helping Tomoyo up. She was right.  
  
"How did you know that!?" Tomoyo said hugging her best friend after being happy to see her.  
  
"Eriol told me in my dream. Excuse me but my shoulder is all wet now!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help crying. I'm just so happy to see you alive!"  
  
"Kinomoto-san... I'm sorry for never seeming like I cared before. If it wasn't for me you would've listened to Syaoran-kun in the dream."  
  
"It's ok. I got used to it. Er...where's Syaoran-kun gone?"  
  
"He's over there."  
  
Syaoran was walking away.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said running up to him and hugging him.  
  
" Fine. Is that all I get for saving your life!?" syaoran said.  
  
"Fine..." Sakura said. Syaoran and Sakura kissed. Tomoyo had her camera out.  
  
"Wait!" Tomoyo said making the lovers part.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL COSTUME!" Tomoyo said. Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
.....And as they say....they lived happily ever after..  
  
  
  
  
  
I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!! YES! Um yeah as I always say  
  
add me to your MSN: sakura_angel_uk@hotmail.com  
  
add me to your yahoo messenger: cherry_blossom_of_the_clow  
  
  
  
Anyway I was going to do seperate thankings for the people who R+Red 'Eyes on me' but I've lost the list. Sorry guys! Anyway thanks! 


End file.
